Walk to the future
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: One shot! They were angels, feeling empty because they don't feel up there Sakura wants to fall in love like a Human and Itachi wants to be like a human. so they fall. How does it end?


**Hey guys! I wanted to post something as you wait for the next chapter of Shades of Darkness. I am working on it but my friend is working on Sakura's room and I need it as a reference since she knows it. This is a little different as it is about fallen angels but it is one of the other ideas I have. I think I will have another on going Itachi+Sakura story, I am still making the plot but I am almost positive that it will be made and be a on going story. I think I have a name and it will be named "Betrayed". I still unsure about the title but I will make it in maybe a month or two. **

**So now I will see you in Shades of Darkness or the other story I have going on that it is pokemon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters just the plot and remember it is a one shot! **

* * *

><p>I watched as they fall. I led to the shining gold gates of heaven when their life was fully done and we helped them with open arms. I find myself jealous at the humans for they get to walk the earth and live and do things so reckless without thinking. I wonder what it feels like to be human to feel the pain they go through. I outstretched my silver wings as I know if I crossed this thin line I would become a fallen angel. I would be able to walk the earth, maybe fall in love and make those reckless choices that might ruin me, but they would be my mistake and not anyone else's.<p>

As I was about to fall other the edge onto the world of the humans I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw his golden wings as they shined in the bright light and his dark long hair and his stunning dark eyes that match his hair.

"Sakura" he called out

"What do you want Itachi?" I said trying not to let out my emotions

"Are you going to fall?" he asked

"I hate being an angel here! I want to live like a human and fall in love like they do and be able to live and be free from this cage!" I exclaimed

I saw him lightly smile as he shook his head, looking down at the clouds, knowing he could see the humans walking and having fun all the time he looked back to me and gave me the sweetest smile that made my immortal heart flutter.

"Then I guess we are falling together" he said

My eyes widened in shock as he walked to me and grabbed my hand holding it in his larger one giving me a small smile. He walked me to the edge of the clouds as we loomed over looking down on the earth with its lush green grass and beautiful blue sky. I turned to face him and he turned his head and gave me an encouraging smile as we both fell back with a happy smile on our faces as our wings turned a tad darker then before meaning that we were falling angels.

We fell for what seemed like ages before we softly hit the ground and our wing retreated into our backs only leaving a deep dark scar of out old life above.

"You may not be a human but I have fallen in love like a human and I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for you Itachi" I said giving him a loving smile

"I loved you when we lived above but the lord never approved I was going to fall anyway and you gave me a reason to do it and thank you Sakura. I love you" he said giving me a light kiss

When he pulled away I gave him the biggest smile ever. I looked around and we were surrounded by lush green grass and a mountain side not too far away and animals everywhere.

"Let's live here! I love it here, so open and free Itachi" I said walking a little forward and spinning to face him.

He gave me a wide smile and walked up to me and grasped my hand giving it a squeeze.

"Then let's walk to the future. Our future." He said as we walked in a loving state

~_Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay keep this on your minds until the next chapter of Shades of Darkness comes out soon. Also I am thinking as having something on a website where I will answer anything of questions. So Chapter 7 Departure of Shades of Darkness will be posted sometime this month as spring break is in 2 weeks for me!<strong>

__**See you in Shades of Darkness!**

**Review!**

**~Neko~**

**P.S I know this is short. It is only 500 words as my regular chapters are over 1000, I'm sorry but I really wanted this out and I knew it was going to be short.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
